


Derek is Truly, Madly, Deeply DONE.

by adronitis (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pack Feels, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adronitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't planning on telling the pack yet... but with another pack challenging their territory, the pack sort of finds out anyway...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek is Truly, Madly, Deeply DONE.

Night was quickly descending upon the Hale House. Isaac was perched on what was left of the porch railing while Boyd stood on the top step next to him. His hand lingered near Erica's wrist, worried about having to stop her from descending any further.

The three betas wore matching scowls. Their hackles were raised under the unwelcome gaze of the unfamiliar betas standing at the tree line just beyond the yard. Their focus, however, remained solely on their alpha.

Derek stood in the middle of the yard, inches away from the alpha of the challenging pack. 

> _"My my, I must've been gone a real long time to have not realised when the little Hale pup got three pups of his own."_

Derek remained still, refusing to give the other wolf even a twitch of his fingers in response.

> _"The last time I saw you, Derek, you were just about as tall as my hip. Just a tiny pup. You really think you and your pack would stand a chance against me and mine?"_

All the betas began snarling at each other. They felt the hostility building in the air and wanted to rip each other's throats out.

> _"Come on, Derek. You're smarter than that, son. Don't go starting a fight that we all know you've already los-"_

Before the man could finish, a mellow, acoustic pop tune began playing from somewhere in Derek's leather jacket. With a put upon sigh, he reached into his pocket as the lyrics started- **[_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_](http://youtu.be/WQnAxOQxQIU)** \- and hung up.

Everyone was silent.

The snickering started with the betas standing by the tree line, and soon their alpha was grinning back at Derek's unreadable expression. Then, Derek finally spoke.

> _"You've made your proposition. Now pack territory laws say that we have 48 hours to decide. So I suggest you leave our territory, until Sunday afternoon."_

The other wolf's expression sobered quickly at Derek's biting tone. He narrowed his eyes at Derek, as though disbelieving of what he was saying.

> _"Right... pack territory laws... of course. Fine. You and your pups have 48 hours."_

* * *

 

The pack's sprawled out across various surfaces in Derek's loft. Boyd and Erica are taking up half of the loveseat and leaning together in a way that pins Isaac down into the cushions on the other half. His arm dangles off the arm rest, occasionally brushing against Lydia's where it's poised in her lap. Her expression remains disinterested even as she curls her fingers around Isaac's hand and shifts the chair she had moved from the dining set closer to the loveseat. On the floor, Scott has his back to the large sofa. His arms are wrapped around Allison where she's sitting with her back to his chest in the v of his legs. Derek's scowling at how Stiles is stretched out across the entire sofa, with cushions under his head, tapping away on the screen of his phone. His occasional chuckle crawls under Derek's skin, the pack can tell.

> _"Wait, so what does this other pack want, exactly?"_

Danny addresses the alpha while leaving the kitchen with a soda, settling himself onto the arm of the sofa right next to where Lydia is seated.

> _"Territory."_

The pack looks at him expectantly. Lydia huffs.

> _"Well, Derek, then why don't you just tell them 'no'? Did I really need to sacrifice my Saturday morning for this?"_

Derek begins a rumbling growl in his chest that grows when Isaac's eyes flash gold in response. _When did his pack stop being submissive? Well, actually, when were they ever submissive?_

> _"If it were that easy, Lydia, I wouldn't have called an emergency pack meeting."_

Scott snaps his head up from where he was goofily smiling down at his and Allison's entwined fingers.

> _"Wait! So, this is an emergency?! Is someone gonna die? OH MY GOD, I HAVEN'T HUGGED MY MUM SINCE TUESDAY."_

Derek sends a prayer to the heavens and look straight into his beta's wide, horrified, eyes. But before he can even retort, Stiles is lowering his phone and looking incredulously at the back of his friend's head.

> _"No Scotty, nobody's gonna die. Well... at least nobody who's a werewolf. Superhealing, remember?"_
> 
> _"Oh yeah..."_

And it definitely worries Derek more when he sees how quickly Stiles manages to reassure Scott with such a flimsy argument.

> _"Quit frowning, sourwolf! He's just a puppy, that's how you talk to puppies. Now tell us what you plan on doing. Because I know there is no way you actually expect us to fight another pack over territory."_
> 
> _"No. I expect the wolves to fight. And I expect the humans to stay here."_

Derek is immediately bombarded with matching shocked expressions. Lydia, Danny, and Allison all speak up at the same time which turns their individual protests into a mess of yells.

> _"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, DEREK! I AM IMMUNE!"_
> 
> _"NOBODY HERE COULD EVEN DREAM OF ACHIEVING MY STEALTH IN ARCHERY."_
> 
> _"SO WHEN YOU NEED A HACKER, THEN I'M USEFUL TO THE PACK?!"_

He grimaces at the noise but before he can stop it, Stiles is jumping in once again.

> _"Guys, calm down. We'll just sneak out once they leave. Like always. If past experiences are anything to go on, they're gonna need us to save their asses anyway."_

The room grows silent at that.

The wolves feel the tension building in the air as they sense the anger coming off of Derek in waves. His face is set in the meanest scowl any of them have ever seen. That's when the betas realise this is it. This is Derek's breaking point. They've always known how Stiles annoys him. But this is finally when Stiles pushed it too far.

Then the moment is broken with that same tune the betas had heard from before-

**_I'll be your dream I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_ **

Everyone's eyes snap to Derek's cell phone on the coffee table-

**_I'll be your hope I'll be your love be everything that you need_ **

They look up at Derek to find that his gaze hasn't even wavered from where it's trained on Stiles-

**_I'll love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do_ **

They look back at Stiles to find him meeting Derek's gaze straight on with a mischievous curl to his lips-

**_I will be strong I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning a reason for living a deeper meaning yeeeeaaah-_ **

Derek snatches the cell phone from the coffee table and hangs up while still staring at Stiles.

> _"Don't hang up on account of us, please, go ahead! It might be important..."_

Now Stiles is trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Still clutching onto his phone, he curls on his side and holds his abdomen while squirming with laughter. Derek's expression darkens at that.

> _"Stop. Calling. Me."_

Everyone's eyebrows shoot up to their hairlines. Stiles sits up and his laughter peters out into a sober expresson.

> _"No."_

He stands up and advances towards Derek.

> _"Because apparently you need a wake up call. So listen, because I'm only gonna say this once."_

Stiles is standing in front of Derek now, with his hands cupping the alpha's face. His tone is gentle but firm, with each syllable enunciated precisely.

> _"I am not going to break."_

There's a crunch from where Derek's hand is curled into a fist. Stiles reaches down and pries his fingers open to reveal a cracked chunk of plastic that used to be Derek's cell phone.

> _"I guess I'm gonna have to reprogram my ringtone on your new phone too, huh?"_

Derek lets the cell phone fall back onto the coffee table with a thunk as he wraps his arms around Stiles' waist and presses his nose to Stiles' neck. At that, Stiles brings his arms up to circle the alpha's neck. They stay there with their bodies pressed together.

The pack's completely still, unsure of what exactly they're witnessing. Then a murmured voice fills the silence.

> _"I know... I'm sorry..."_
> 
> _"It's okay."_

Stiles pulls back a little in the circle of Derek's arms, holding onto his shoulders instead.

> _"So can we actually come up with a better plan now?"_

Derek's nodding a little now, though his head is still bowed. Then he leans forward so his nose can press against Stiles' cheek.

> _"Also, a plan that's less[300](http://youtu.be/I1OFO77xvwI) and more [Ocean's Twelve](http://youtu.be/kUPQfzAyVeI) would be preferable for us humans."_

Derek's whole body heaves with a sigh as his voice comes out steadier than before.

> _"I don't know capoeira, Stiles. I'm not going to fight the other alpha with that. We're werewolves. We have claws and fangs-"_
> 
> _"I know, I know, but just hear me out! It's a Brazilian martial art-"_
> 
> _"Stiles-"_
> 
> _"-and wikipedia said it's about power and speed and leg moves-"_
> 
> _"Stiles, please-"_
> 
> _"-and you could totally do that! Plus youtube had these videos-"_
> 
> _"Stiles , I don't-"_
> 
> _"-and there were these hot, shirtless men-"_

Stiles' words are cut off with Derek's lips on his.

The pack remains stunned. Scott's eyes are bulging and Isaac's starting to become worried his hand may never heal from Lydia's crushing grip. Allison and Danny have stopped breathing. Boyd warily watches Erica's face from the corner of his eye as it contorts between shock and glee.

Derek finally releases Stiles' lips and spins him around to steer him back to the sofa. His lips are red, spit-slicked and slightly swollen. The blush on his cheeks disappears somewhere into his collar and his chest is rising and falling rapidly, working to get more air.

> _"Not fair."_
> 
> _"We need a plan."_
> 
> _"I know, but I was helping. That was so not fair."_
> 
> _"Well, are you gonna help some more or are you gonna actually come up with a solid plan of action?"_
> 
> _"I'm getting you back for this."_

Derek's scowl cracks into a wide smile at that _(and Scott would later describe it as reminiscent of the first ray of sunshine after a thunderstorm)_.

> _"I'd like to see you try..."_

A dead silence falls over the pack, though this time the looks exchanged between Derek and Stiles are more simpering than anything.

The loft's front door clicks open and then closes with a snick.

Everyone turns to look at who that could be. Peter's busy with Chris Argent, planning negotiations with a new clan of hunters moving into the area. Melissa's covering a shift for one of the nurses who had just had a baby. The Sheriff's at the station, finishing up some paperwork so his deputy could have a day off. _Everyone Derek knows is accounted for._

With a duffelbag slung over his shoulder, he saunters into view. Danny leaps to his feet, arms going slack so his half-finished can of soda ends up fizzing out on the ground.

> _"Jackson?!"_
> 
> _"Hey, so what'd I miss?"_

Half the pack stares dumbly, with their jaw slack and eyes wide. Stiles and Scott speak at the same time.

> _"There's a pack challenging us for territory."_
> 
> _"Derek and Stiles are fucking each other."_

Stiles squints at his best friend, wondering how exactly his brain works.

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧SURPRISE!  
> Jackson's also in it. I just didn't say so because I didn't want to spoil it.
> 
> I think you can tell how my mind is pairing people off in this piece. Yeah. Everybody gets some lovin' awwww yisssss (◡‿◡✿)  
> Also I could see Erica, Boyd, Lydia, and Isaac sharing. (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> This story is [rebloggable on my tumblr here](http://adronitis.tumblr.com/post/48746134339/derek-is-truly-madly-deeply-done).
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  **UPDATE:** You can [read more in this 'verse over here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43283) where my main pairing is Stiles/Sweatshirts but it turns into Everyone/Sweatshirts. ♡


End file.
